Two Sharp Women
by QTR
Summary: One brunette once said, Two sharp women are better than one. Sara and Catherine sure hope so as a crime scene gone wrong leaves them stranded in the hot Nevada desert.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two Sharp Women**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: One brunette once said, "Two sharp women are better than one." Sara and Catherine sure hope so as a crime-scene-gone-bad leaves them stranded in the hot Nevada desert.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters!**

Catherine Willows, a blonde woman of 42, had taken a lot of crap in her lifetime. She had been in crappy relationships and she had been in good relationships. She dealt with the creeps she met working as an exotic dancer to support herself, her husband, and their baby girl. She went to school and dealt with the hardships she encountered until she finally graduated. But she was _not_ about to just sit in the break room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and listen to her supervisor Gil Grissom tell her about a four-nineteen she was going to be working in the desert.

"Are you _serious_?" Catherine asked, setting her mug of coffee down on the break room table. "You can't expect for me to work this. It's in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sorry Cath- Warrick and Nicky are working a case right now, Greg's off, and I'm working a case right now. It's just you and Sara."

"What? I don't need this! What about seniority?"

"Sorry Cath, you know I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Catherine took the slip of paper out of her supervisor's hand and stormed out. Heading down the hall, her high heels clicked with each step she took.

"I can't believe this..." she muttered to herself as she made her way down the hall. Eventually, she ran into someone, almost sending both of them to the ground, and it brought her out of her thoughts.

"Whoa!" the second person said, stepping back a bit. "You look pissed."

"No, you think? You and me- four-nineteen out in the desert. Now."

"Hmm, sounds like fun."

"Come on..." Catherine muttered pulling the brunette along by her arm.

Sara Sidle was a tall, slender brunette in her mid-thirties. A dedicated workaholic, she barely had time for a personal life let alone a pet to feed. Always chipper about a new assignment, today was no exception. So what if the crime scene was in the middle of the desert? If it meant giving an innocent victim's family closure and putting away the scum-bag stupid enough to commit such a crime, it was worth it.

Walking outside, both Catherine and Sara stopped. They turned to each other. "I'll drive," the brunette said with a smile swiping the keys out of the senior CSI's hands and walking off toward the SUV.

"You always do..." Catherine said with a sigh and headed over to the car. She walked around to the back and opened the trunk, setting both of their kits inside. Slamming the trunk, she walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding inside the car.

"If I act bitchy you can't shut me up with a candy bar this time," Catherine said to Sara.

Sara smiled. "Damn, then I guess I'm just going to have to find something else then," she said to the strawberry blonde as she started the car up and they backed out of the parking lot.

"Okay, so...where exactly is this place?" Sara asked looking over at Catherine, sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"Um..." Catherine reached into her pocket pulling out the slip of paper. "It says...it's south of the I-15...about 30 miles."

"Wow, that is far out there."

"Now you understand why I didn't want to work this case?" Catherine asked with a raised of an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Sara. I'm trying to tell you something. I hate you, you're absolutely terrible," Catherine said with a smile.

Sara laughed as the turned onto the 1-15 and headed south. The ride was silent for the most part, but Sara finally flipped on the radio and searched for a station.

"No..." Sara sighed as she changed the station. "No...no...no..."

"Pick one and keep it there, Sidle," Catherine muttered from her seat. "Lindsey does this all the time. Pick one and stick with it."

Sara smiled. "Alright, then I'll just turn it off." She turned the radio off and they were soon engulfed in an awkward silence, every now and then turning to look at one another.

"So...um..." Catherine cleared her throat. "How have you been lately?"

"Fine, I suppose," Sara said looking over at the other woman. "How about you and Lindsey?"

"Fine, fine..."

"That's good."

Catherine nodded, staring at the other woman for a second. She had dark circles under her eyes (Catherine had noticed them before Sara put on her sunglasses), and she was yawning quite frequently.

"You tired?" Catherine asked her.

"A little bit..." the brunette replied, mouth opening wide with another yawn.

"You've yawned quite a bit."

"Well I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"Why? Have you been depriving yourself again?"

Sara turned to the strawberry blonde. "Depriving myself?"

"Yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Sara- we all know that you don't give your body enough sleep, you run solely on caffeine, and on top of that you forget to eat half the time."

"So..?"

"So, didn't your mother teach you to take care of yourself?"

Sara's mouth opened a bit, but she slowly closed it, turning back to face the road, trying to ignore the question. Catherine just sat there staring at Sara, mouth open a bit.

"Did you hear what I said?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Sara said in a firm tone.

"So why won't you answer me?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"No, but I was just asking a question," Catherine said with a shrug.

"Well I don't feel like answering it."

Catherine just stared in shock at the brunette who now had a fierce look on her face as if saying, "Piss off" with her eyes. Catherine slumped back in her seat a little, wondering why the mention of Sara's mother would have made her put up so many walls.

"We're here," Sara muttered, slamming on the breaks and putting the car into park. She unclicked her seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the driver's side door behind her. Catherine stayed in the car a minute, still wondering...

"You coming?" Came the muffled voice of Sara from outside the car, holding her kit up to the passenger's side window looking at Catherine.

"Uh...yeah," Catherine replied, opening the door and taking off her seatbelt. She closed the door and went around to the back of the car reaching into the trunk and pulling out her silver crime-scene kit. She kept her eyes on Sara, however, pausing a moment to watch her movements. She could tell Sara was utterly exhausted and now she was clearly pissed off because of what Catherine had said to her. Sara was walking over to the scene, yawning once again as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Catherine took her kit out of the trunk and slammed the trunk, walking over the scene.

"Well...um...where's the body?" Catherine asked, walking over to Sara.

"I don't know," Sara said, sighing and digging her heel firmly into the ground. "Assistant coroner shouldn't have taken the body without CSI coming to process first."

"Well..." Catherine looked around, not really knowing what to say. "The body couldn't have just gotten up and walked off."

"Unless they were still alive," Sara pointed out.

"But someone called in the four-nineteen."

"Yeah...but maybe they didn't check to see if they had a pulse."

"True...okay...but if they were dead, then what happened to them, did someone steal the body?"

Sara sighed, lowering her head. "No one knows..."

"Hey, we've got the kits, let's process the scene and find out. There's tape around the area so someone must have come at one point."

Sara sighed, rubbing her head. "Alright, let's get this over with, then."

Catherine was about to ask her if she was alright, but was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires and the smell of burning rubber.

"What the hell..." Catherine muttered as she turned around, only to discover their SUV to be speeding off. "Oh for the love of.." She started running after the car. "STOP!" Of course, though, Catherine knew she could not run out a car, as did Sara, who chose to stay next to the crime scene which was only a small puddle of blood at the moment with no body.

"STOP!" Catherine yelled again, panting with exhaustion as she finally stopped running after the car. She finally lowered her head in defeat and turned back around to look at Sara. Sara was staring at her with a just-as defeated expression on her face.

The only difference between the two at the moment was that Sara fell forward onto the ground motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car sped off leaving behind tire tracks and only a cloud of dust, Catherine cursed under her breath. She sighed, lowering her head in defeat. She turned back to her coworker only in time to see her limp form crumble forward onto the ground. Catherine just watched for a moment, her brain not fully registering what had just happened in front of her, until she noticed that Sara was not moving. At all.

"Oh sh..." Catherine muttered under her breath as she ran towards her fallen coworker. Her mother instincts were on overload. She ran as fast as she could toward Sara and when she finally reached her, she collapsed onto her knees, shaking her gently. "Sara, come on, Sara..." Sara's eyes stayed closed and she remained motionless. "Oh god..." Catherine whispered, trying to figure out what to do.

Catherine looked around- there was no one in sight. Actually, there was _nothing_ in sight- no buildings visible in the distance, no payphones. This meant that Catherine had absolutely **no** way to get fast help, and she clearly did not know what to do at the moment.

"Phone!" Catherine told herself. She felt around for her cell phone and sighed in relief when she found it clipped onto her belt. She flipped it open, ignoring the Barbie wallpaper Lindsey had loaded onto her phone and dialed 9-1-1. She got no dial tone and she cursed when she noticed the phone reading 'No Signal' on its screen.

She turned back to Sara, gently shaking her. "Come on, Sara- you've gotta wake up. Come on..." Sara moved slightly, making a weak groaning noise. "That's it, come on..."

"C-Cath?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, Sara?"

"I...don't feel good," she said, her arms looking around for something to cling onto. Catherine held out her hand and Sara grabbed it, holding onto it tightly.

"Okay..." Catherine said, more than a little panicked. She put a hand on Sara's forehead. "Shit..." Catherine muttered. She was burning up. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do, when she spotted her kit lying feet away. "Hang on, Sara," Catherine told her, letting go of her hand for a moment as she ran off to get her kit.

"Cath..." Sara squeaked, opening one eye slightly only to shut it again tightly. Feet away, Catherine was kneeled down in front of her kit. She threw the lid open and searched around. "Come on..." Catherine sighed looking around. "Yes!" she said in triumph as she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the water bottle and slammed the kit shut, running back over to Sara.

Catherine fumbled with the cap, trying to unscrew it as quickly as she could. When she finally did, she held the nose of the bottle up to Sara's mouth. "Sara, it's water, come on, open your mouth."

Sara opened her mouth slowly and Catheirne held the bottle closer to her, tilting it back so that the water would enter her mouth. Sara's mouth quickly filled up with water and she sat up slightly, coughing and choking on the water.

"I'm sorry..." Catherine said, patting her on the back as she coughed.

"No...it's okay," Sara said in between coughs before falling back down on the ground. "Don't worry about it, just keep the water coming..." she whispered.

Catherine nodded and held the nose of the bottle between Sara's lips again and gave her the water as if she were a mother feeding an infant- a role Catherine had played once before. When the bottle was about half-empty, Catherine stopped giving her the water to drink. She put a hand on Sara's forehead, noting that she was still much too warm, and she poured the remaining water onto Sara's head. Sara opened her eyes and stared at Catherine, confused.

"You were still too hot," Catherine explained.

Sara just nodded, closing her eyes again, almost crying because she was still so thirsty.

"Sara...I don't have anymore water. We're going to have to find some help. You need to get up."

"I can't..." Sara said. "I can't..."

"Yes you can, Sara. I know you don't feel good, but I need you to--" Catherine was interrupted by the sound of Sara retching on the ground next to her. Sara had propped herself up on her elbows, body wracking violently with each time she retched.

"Oh god..." Catherine whispered, but not loud enough to where Sara could hear her. She ran to Sara's side, holding strands of hair out of her face. After a few moments, Sara collapsed onto Catherine, breathing heavily. "Sara, come on..." Catherine pleaded. "Sara..." The woman in her arms had lost consciousness once again and Catherine looked around the area again, as if someone would just magically appear and solve all of their problems.

Catherine stood up, picking Sara up with her. She threw Sara's arms around her neck and hoisted her onto her back and started walking.

_"Damn...she's so light..."_ Catherine thought to herself. She walked off, leaving her kit and the crime scene behind. _"I need to get her out of here...god only knows the last time she ate."_

After walking for a few moments, Catherine looked back at the brunette on her back, searching for some sign that she was awake. Sara's head was lying on Catherine's shoulder, her eyes closed. "Come on, Sara..." Catherine said to her. "Come on..." Sure enough, Sara did not stir.

"God...what am I going to do?" Catherine asked, looking up in the sky. "We have no more water...Sara's sick...we have no cell phone reception to call for help...our car was stolen..." Catheirne's frown grew larger with each new addition to their list of worries.

And this was only the beginning of Catherine's worries, for she knew nothing of what may happen when night fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thankies to everyone for the reviews! You guys made my day :D**

How long they had been in the middle of nowhere with the scorching Nevada sun beating down on their backs, Catherine Willows did not know. The only thing she knew for sure at the moment was that she had to get Sara and herself out of the desert as soon as possible.

Catherine stopped, holding Sara's arms around her neck to make sure the limp brunette stayed on her back, and moved her hand to the waistband of her jeans and unclipped her cell phone. Squinting against the glare from the sunlight on the screen, she checked to see if they now had a cell phone signal.

"Shit," Catherine muttered as she saw that the screen still clearly read 'No Signal'. She was getting hot and tired, and Sara was still unconscious. On top of all of that, Catherine had absolutely no idea what sort of shape her colleague was in at the moment. Catherine felt bad for not bringing it up earlier- if she had, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

Catherine grunted, shifting the position of Sara's legs and began moving again. Catherine's feet were on fire and she mentally slapped herself in the face for deciding on wearing heels that day.

_"Why did I not make a stop in the locker room before we went and changed shoes?"_ she thought to herself, sighing and lowering her head as she continued to walk with Sara on her back. Catherine knew they had only travelled about two miles from the crime scene, and she could tell it was getting later by the soft purple the sky was taking on.

Catherine turned around every now and then, wishing that a car would pass by so that she could get their attention and explain their situation, but alas no car did pass. Catherine looked back at Sara whose head was still resting on Catherine's shoulder, strands of hair still in front of her face and eyes closed.

"Sara? Sara, you awake?" Catherine asked, nudging the brunette gently as she continued to walk. She noticed Sara's eye twitch a little bit. "Sara? Sara...S-A-R-A...Sara, Sara, Sara!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Come-ooooon! Wakey-wakey!"

Sara groaned slightly and cracked one eye open. "Cath?" she said in a tired voice. "Where are we? What happened?"

Catherine smiled- at least she was coming to. "We were working that four-nineteen in the desert. Our car got stolen and you got sick and passed out. Right now we're just trying to get home."

"What about the scene?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry about it right now. We have no more water and we've gotta get out of here."

"Cath..."

"What?"

"Put me down, please."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and I know how to walk.."

"You're sick."

"So?"

"I'm not putting you down yet."

"Cath..." Sara said in a whiny voice.

Catherine sighed and came to a stop. She slowly lowered Sara onto the ground. Sara planted her feet as firmly on the ground as she could, but swayed back and forth a little bit. Catherine quickly grabbed her right upper forearm and Sara shot her an annoyed look. "I'm fine," Sara assured her, taking her arm out of Catherine's grasp. She began walking off with Catherine just watching her, until she stopped and slowly began falling backwards.

"Sara!" Catherine yelled, running over to her and catching her before she landed on the ground.

"God...what's wrong with me?" Sara asked, squinting at the harsh sunlight and moving a hand to her head.

"I don't know...how do you feel right now?"

"Like crap."

"Details Sara, details."

Sara moaned a little, sighing. "Well...my...head is pounding...and...my stomach feels like..." Sara didn't finish because she propelled herself forward, getting sick on the ground yet again. Catherine put a hand on her back and rubbed it slowly in small circles.

"I think it's the heat," Catherine stated. "I need to get you somewhere cooler..." She looked around- there were still no buildings in sight and it was the desert, so of course there were no trees to shelter themselves under. "Okay..." Catherine thought for a moment and then decided on what to do. She slipped her CSI vest off, and wrapped it around Sara's head. That would at least shade her face for a while and maybe cool her down some.

"I'm sorry my face is so repulsive you have to cover it up..." muttered Sara from underneath the vest as Catherine hoisted her onto her back once again.

Catherine smiled- at least she still had her sarcasm. That was a good sign. "Yes, I know, Sara. You should feel horrible."

From underneath the vest, Sara smiled a bit, even though she knew Catherine could not see her face. She sighed, closing her eyes as Catherine began to speak.

"In the car...um...you got mad..." Catherine began as she walked with Sara on her back. "Um...why...why did you get so mad...at...the mention of your mother?"

Sara sighed deeply, resting her head on Catherine's shoulder. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"...You can tell me anything, Sara."

"I know..."

"Then why won't you?"

"Because it's in the past. Let's just focus on the future, okay?"

"But it still seems to bug you..."

"Just drop it.."

Catherine was determined to make her talk now. Knowing Sara, she just swept every single bad experience she had in life under the rug until it came back to haunt her. With a vengeance.

"No, Sara. Not this time."

"Why?" Sara mumbled.

"Because it still bugs you. You're stubborn so I know that you probably never had any time to deal with this."

Sara sighed again. "I don't exactly like to go around telling everyone my life story..."

"It's just me and you, kid."

"I know...but...I'm not exactly proud of my childhood."

"I'm not here to judge you."

"What are you, a shrink?"

"No, a mother."

"Well, you won't understand anyways."

"Why do you think that?"

"My mother wasn't like you."

"I don't know of many mothers that were like me," Catherine said with a grin.

Sara smiled a little, an eye being able to see through an opening in the vest, before sighing once again. "It's a long story.."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay..."

"Okay, so shoot."

"Um...well...my mom and dad were ex-hippies. They had gotten along well for the most part, but then Sara Marie Sidle came into the picture, and...we'll just say sparks flew."

Catherine nodded for her to continue.

"As I got older, things got worse. Mom and Dad argued a lot. More than they did when I was little. Dad was drunk a lot and eventually got fired from his job. The first time he got fired, he came home in a drunken rage. I remember lying on the living room floor with crayons and paper drawing. I heard the door fly open and saw my Dad storm in. My Mom ran over to them and they started arguing, but he..." She hesitated. "He...hit her. Mom fell to the ground and I got up running over to him trying to make him stop."

Catherine watched as Sara slowly rose her shirt sleeve up to reveal a long faded scar. "Don't go against a drunk guy when you're only 6 and armed with crayons while he's got a beer bottle in his hand."

Catherine winced as she saw the faded scar on Sara's upper arm. "It needed twelve stitches," Sara said from underneath the vest.

"Did...did the hospital...suspect anything?" Catherine asked.

Sara grinned a little. "My Dad...he...always had an excuse for everything."

Catherine frowned. Now she could see why Sara didn't want to talk about it. "My mother...she...wasn't the best mother in the world," Sara explained. "She...never hit me...but...she kind of blamed everything on me. Whenever my Dad came home in another drunken rage, she blamed me. When the B & B went under because they scared customers, she blamed me."

"I'm sorry, Sara..."

"Mom killed him one night...she got a butcher knife and stabbed him eleven times in the chest..." Sara paused for a moment. "Right in front of me."

Catherine froze. She stopped moving along the dirt road and turned around slowly to look at Sara. Did...she just say that? Sara's own mother killed her father? "I...had no idea..."

"I went into foster care. But it worked for Mom. She didn't have to deal with her children anymore and she didn't have to live in fear of her husband."

"I'm sorry, Sara.."

"It's okay."

Catherine knew that was a lie. It was certainly NOT okay. She knew it and deep down inside, she could tell Sara knew it too.

"Just...try and get some rest," Catherine told her.

Sara just nodded and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that quickly overtook her. Catherine sighed as she watched her fall asleep and continued walking along the dirt road wondering how in the hell the brunette had managed to keep it all inside this long.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews:)**

Catherine looked up at the sky. Drying beads of sweat were dripping down her face and she felt a small cool breeze. The sky was taking on a deep purple and red tone to it, and the sun was just visible over the horizon. Catherine looked back at Sara, whose eyes were now closed. She felt a little bad having to wake her up, since she knew the brunette was exhausted, but she had to.

"Sara?" Catherine asked, nudging her again.

"Hmm?" Sara grumbled.

"We need to find a place to...um...stay...for the night."

"There's nowhere in sight, Cath..." Sara groaned.

"I know..."

"Then what are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"I don't...know."

Sara groaned again as Catherine sighed. She turned around, hoping to see a car in the distance, though she knew her hopes were-...wait...what was that in the distance?

"Sara, hang on...I think I see a car.."

"What?"

"A car!"

"There's no car...there hasn't been one for hours..."

"But there's one here now!" Catherine said with a smile. She ran in the middle of the road and waited for the car to come into the distance.

"That's nice, Catherine. Just jump in the middle of the road and hope that they see you," Sara mumbled.

"Shut up for a minute," Catherine hissed, annoyed. She stood there, holding Sara up on her back as the car came closer. The headlights blinded her, but she began jumping up and down waving her arms around trying to get their attention, hoping that the driver would see them and not flatten them both like pancakes.

Luckily, the car slowed to a stop. The driver's side door opened and someone walked out. Expecting a male truck driver, Catherine was more than a little surprised to see a female driver walk out, chewing tobacco in her mouth. She wore a torn denim vest and black boots with leather pants to match. She was a muscular woman, and Catherine noted the tattoo on her right bicep. She had biceps!

"You two lost?" the woman asked,. turning her head and spitting some tobacco out to the right of her on the road.

"Um...yeah," Catherine said. "Our car got stolen. We're just trying to get back to town."

The woman nodded, looking at Catherine and then looking at the limp brunette lying on her back. Sara had not opened her eyes to take a glance at the woman, she was just happy they were getting help.

"Alright, well, I can give you two a ride. Jump in," the woman said, spitting some more tobacco out as she walked back to the truck, opening the door and jumping inside the 18-wheeler.

Catherine just nodded as she walked around the side of the car. She opened up the passenger's side door. "Sara, I need you to get inside," Catherine told her.

"I'll...get in after you..." Sara mumbled.

Catherine, a bit hesitant on putting Sara down first, slowly set her on the ground. Sara grabbed the side of the truck to steady herself as Catherine got inside. Catherine made her way into the truck and looked around- fuzzy dice in the mirror, leather cover on the steering wheel, ashtray and pack of chewing tobacco on the dash. Catherine got in and turned back to Sara. She held her hand out to help her inside. Sara got inside and closed the door, leaning on Catherine's shoulder as her eyes closed once again.

The truck driver looked over at the two as she put the car back into drive and they started off again. Catherine jumped a bit as the truck started moving once again and she looked up at the driver who was quite a few inches taller than her.

"Your friend sick?" the woman asked, pulling a strand of black hair out of her eyes.

"She's just tired..." Catherine said. "The heat got to her..."

"She doesn't look like she has a lot of meat on her bones."

"She doesn't.."

"Well, I can take you two somewhere to get somethin' to eat."

"Thank you, that would be great."

The woman just nodded, blue eyes kept right on the road. Every now and then she leaned out the window to spit some more tobacco out of her mouth, but no other movements were made by the woman. Catherine, sitting between the truck driver and Sara, whose head was still on her shoulder, felt rather uncomfortable being squished in between the two, especially because she had never met the truck driver before and had no idea what she was capable of. And, judging by the size of the woman, Catherine guessed that she was pretty much capable of anything.

After about fourty-five minutes, Catherine noticed a small diner in the distance. "There's a diner," Catherine pointed out. The woman drove straight past it, and Catherine blinked, looking up at the woman who just kept her eyes on the road. "There was.."

"I heard what you said," the woman told her.

Catherine blinked again as she realized that this woman was most certainly not taking them back to town. This woman obviously had her own agenda and own plans on where she was taking them, and Catherine was afraid to ask exactly where they were going for fear of angering the woman.

After about another thirty minutes, the a rather large building came into the distance. Catherine squinted to try and get a better look at it, but two large lights at the top of the building were blinding her. The woman pulled the truck off of the road onto the dirt and pulled up next to the building. She got out of the truck, slamming the door behind her and walking over to the front of the building. Catherine noticed three other women walk over to her, all wearing the same kind of clothes and all with different hairstyles. They were also just as muscular.

"Ohmygodit'sawholegroupofbadasses," Catherine said quickly under her breath.

Sara, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder, wasn't saying a thing, totally oblivious to anything that was going on. Catherine quickly shook her. "Sara...Sara, come on...we need to get out of here..." Sara groaned a little bit, but she did not wake. Catherine started panicking as she saw the women walking around to the passenger's side of the truck.

"Sara! Come on!" Catherine said. She still did not stir. The passenger's side door was thrown open as one of the women lifted Sara out of the car. Sara looked so small compared to the woman who held her in her arms- she was a tall woman with spikey black hair and a leather vest with matching boots and pants. Another woman poked Catherine.

"You comin'?" she asked, cigarette between her lips.

"Um...yeah," Catherine said, afraid to go against their wishes. She got out of the truck and the woman closed the door. The woman carrying Sara walked into the building and Catherine followed them inside. The woman disappeared behind a corner and came back empty-handed. Catherine was going to go check on Sara, but she was stopped by another one of the women.

"Come on and get somethin' to eat, then," the truck driver from before said, pointing to a pot filled with what Catherine assumed to be food. Catherine, shaking a bit, walked over to the pot and lifted the lid up. She grimaced as she looked at the murky liquid it was filled with, and wondered just what the hell she had gotten both her and Sara into.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!**

Catherine hesitantly took a bowl from the small stack on the wooden table and filled it with the murky red liquid. She shot everyone a weak smile as she walked over to a table and sat down, dipping her spoon into the liquid and stirring it a little, wondering if she should really eat it or not. Not wanting to do anything that would anger anyone, Catherine slowly lifted her spoon to her lips and sipped up some of the liquid. She grimaced as it slid down her throat and tried to keep her composure. She was hungry though, so she suffered through the horrific taste and smell and finally finished the entire bowl.

"There's more in there," the truck driver from before told her, pointing to the black pot of doom.

Catherine cringed. "Um...no thanks, I'm going to go check on my friend. Thank you for the food," Catherine said shooting them all a small smile and walking past them all to the room Sara was in. She approached the doorframe and found that the door was open. Walking inside, she found Sara lying sound asleep on a mattress with no pillow or blanket. The room was dark, making it hard to see anything, and it looked to be relatively dirty. Catherine slowly made her way to the mattress and kneeled down beside the sleeping brunette, shaking her gently.

"Sara," Catherine whispered. "Sara, wake up," Catherine whispered again, nudging her softly.

Sara groaned a little. "What is it, Catherine?" she mumbled.

"Sara, sit up and look outside this room."

Sara cracked an eye open as she said this. She slowly sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes and standing up. Stretching and yawning, she walked over to the doorframe, she poked her head around to see a glimpse of the women sitting in the other room. Poking her head back inside the room, she turned to Catherine, turning pale.

"Where the hell are we?" Sara whispered.

"I have no idea," Catherine answered.

"Well...um..." Sara started pacing back and forth slowly. "My stomach _was_ feeling better...but...now that might change," Sara said, looking up at Catherine.

"What are we going to do?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know."

"Well...we could just try and calmly tell them that we're leaving and thank them for everything."

"Um...okay."

"Okay...let's both go out at the same time," Catherine told her. They both nodded and walked into the hallway, closing the door to the room behind and them. They slowly moved into view of the other women, Catherine with her arms to her sides and Sara with her arms behind her back.

"Um...hello," Sara said nervously, shooting everyone a weak smile.

"Um..." Catherine started. "Listen...we both really appreciate your hospitality...but um...seeing how my friend has gotten..._relatively_ better...we should be off. We wouldn't want to burden you," Catherine said, hands moving with body language. "So...um...goodbye everyone. It was nice to meet you all," Catherine said, raising her hand up in a weak wave and heading slowly towards the front door with Sara trailing behind her.

"Where're you going?" the truck driver asked.

"Um...home," Catherine answered. She wasn't sure how they would get home, perhaps they could steal the truck and drive to town, but at the moment, both her and Sara just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"This is home," the woman said.

Catherine turned to Sara and shot her a confused look. Sara returned it, and stepped forward, trying to reason with them. "You see...this is _your_ home. We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab...we were trying to process a crime scene, but...our car got stolen. We're just trying to get back to town."

The truck driver paused and took a step forward. "Crime...lab?"

Sara nodded weakly, wondering if she should have said that. "...Yes."

"So...you two are cops."

"No, no...we're crime scene investigators. We collect the evidence at the scene of a crime and take it to a lab to be processed."

"But you're with the police department."

"...Yes," Sara said, backing up a little bit. "But we're not cops."

The truck driver looked at Catherine and Sara for a moment and then turned to the group of women behind her. They all huddled together like a team at a baseball game discussing their stratedgy. The truck driver turned around and spit to the left of her, crossing her arms across her chest.

Catherine, not wanting to find out what they had planned, walked in front of Sara and folded her hands over one another, backing up towards the door. "Um...again, thank you all. The food was um..." She didn't want to admit that it literally tasted like crap. "Delicious," she said cringing. "We both appreciate everything you've done..." Catherine said. "Really..." Catherine was now moving backwards towards the door more quickly than before as she noticed one of the women making a move.

"Let's go!" Catherine told Sara and they ran out of the building. It took only a moment for the other women in the building to spring into action and chase after them, following them outside. Catherine and Sara ran toward the 18-wheeler. "I'll drive!" Catherine told Sara and jumped into the driver's side seat, slamming the door behind her. Sara nodded and quickly ran to the passenger's side door, throwing it open and trying to get inside.

The women were on her tail, though, and one of them caught her ankle, trying to pull her out. "Damn it!" Sara cursed, holding onto the door frame.

"Shit," Catherine muttered. She crawled across the seats and held her hand out. "Grab my hand and I'll pull you in!" Catherine called to her.

Sara tried her hardest to reach Catherine's hand and finally reached it, holding onto it tightly. "Pull!" Sara yelled to her. Catherine pulled as hard as she could, but she could feel her grip slipping.

"My hand's slipping!" Catherine said.

On top of their grip getting loose, another one of the women had grabbed Sara's other ankle also trying to pull her out. Catherine knowing that she was safe, held her other hand out which Sara grabbed. Now it was like a game of tug-a-war, only Sara was the rope.

Sara felt like she could split in two at any moment. "Cath, this isn't going to work!" Sara yelled.

Catherine shook her head. "No! I'm going to get you inside! Don't you **_dare_** let go of my hand, Sara!" Catherine said in a firm tone. "I mean it!"

"Catherine, I can't hold on!" Sara yelled.

"Don't let go!"

"I'm sorry, Catherine!" Sara called before she let go of Catherine's hand and was propelled backwards. Catherine flew backwards into the driver's side door and watched in terror as the women outside carried Sara off.

"Damn it!" Catherine yelled. "Let her go!" Catherine called.

"Get the hell out of here, Catherine!" Sara yelled to her. "Floor it!"

"I'm sure as hell not leaving you here!"

"JUST GO!" Sara yelled, kicking the passenger side door closed. Catherine sighed- there was nothing she could really do, and she was not about to run the risk of trying to run them over seeing as how they were all holding Sara.

"I'm coming back!" Catherine called, her voice muffled from inside the truck. She turned the truck on and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, truck speeding off. Adjusting the rear-view mirror, she watched as the women carried a thrashing Sara into the building. "Damn," Catherine cursed again. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..."

She had to get Sara back.

One way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for the awesome reviews! This chapter is an alternation between Catherine and Sara's POV. Sara is in bold ;)**

**Everything happened so fast, I'm not sure that I even know what just happened. One second Catherine and I were inside that building and the next we had bolted out, running toward that eighteen-wheeler. I could hear Catherine calling to me to jump inside, and watched as she slid in with ease. I jumped onto the truck, throwing the door open. I had one leg inside before I felt a firm hand wrap its fingers around my ankle and try to yank me out. I cursed as I held onto the sides of the truck, looking at Catherine.**

**Catherine held her hand out, which I grabbed. She tried to pull me in as best she could but our grip was slipping and another hand had grabbed my ankle. I finally gave into the inevitable and let them pull me out of the truck. I watched as Catherine peered down at me in horror as hands grabbed onto my arms and legs to keep me still. I yelled for her to go, but she refused to leave me, and I finally had to kick the door shut to make her leave. She yelled something to me- though I couldn't tell what it was- and finally sped off.**

**The group of women carried me off like I was some sort of animal they had hunted. For all it was worth, I fought against them- I sure as hell wasn't going without a fight. I thrashed against them as best I could- I kicked, I punched, heck I even tried to bite them- anything to free myself of their grasp. They pulled me into the building once again, throwing the doors open as they held me in place. I looked around- I couldn't see much for it was getting dark. They carried me past the tables we had passed when we first came into the building, and they went down a dark hallway. They stopped when they reached the room I had been in before, and they literally threw me on the floor. I was greeted with a musky odor- a foul stench that smelt like one hundred public restrooms. I landed on the floor next to the dirty mattress I had been laying on earlier. The door slammed and I got up, trying to open the door only to find it locked from the outside.**

**So, instead, I collapsed on the floor and wondered just how I was going to get out of here.**

I can't believe that just happened. Sara and I were home-free, it should've worked! I got in the truck without any hassle, adrenaline pumping through me as I saw Sara throw her door open and get inside. Unfortunately I didn't see the large group of women on her tail, and watched in horror as a hand grabbed onto Sara's slender ankle. She held onto the sides of the vehicle for dear life, looking at me in terror. I thought as fast as I could and held my hand out to her. She tried as best she could to reach it and she finally did, holding onto my hand tightly.

I tried my best to pull her inside, but I felt our grip slipping. I saw another hand latch onto her other ankle and now knew that we were in deep trouble. I held my other hand out to her, which she grabbed. This didn't help much- I could feel our grip slipping again and the women outside had a huge advantage over me. I watched as Sara said those last words to me before she let go and was propelled backwards into the group of savages. She kicked the door shut and yelled for me to go. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but I told her that I was going to come back for her and then sped off.

I watched in the rear-view mirror as Sara fought against the group, thrashing this way and that. I couldn't bear to watch anymore and turned my head back to the road. I cursed under my breath. I was going to come back, but what was I going to do when I did? I certainly couldn't fight against that giant group of Incredible Hulks, and I didn't have my gun with me. Shit, I didn't have my gun with me. _An office is supposed to have their firearm on them at all times- _I remember hearing that the first time I went out in the field as a CSI. I left my gun in the car, go figure, and I didn't see Sara's gun in its holster on her hip.

We were in some serious, serious shit, and now I was alone to try and figure out what to do. And I remember a brunette once telling me, "Two sharp women are better than one." Well, right now there's only me, and I don't have a clue on what to do, Sara. If you can send me some telekinetic message I would sure appreciate it.

If those people do anything to Sara, I swear, I may lose it entirely. Sure, Sara and I had never always been on the greatest of terms, but I would never want her to get hurt, and now she was in the hands of these...inhuman, monsterous beasts. Sara had always been sort of like a daughter to me, and deep down I think she really thought of me as a mother. A mother I now know that she really never had. Ever since Sara had told me the story of her childhood, I understand her insecurities and why she acts the way she does about certain things and cases we work on.

Again, we may not have always been on the best of terms, but I hope nothing happens to her.

**Here I am for the second hour now, lying on the damp floor of my small musky prison, arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling. My mind wanders to different things, from what Catherine may be doing to what the guys back home are doing. I wonder if they are getting suspicious as to why we have been gone so long. Grissom is probably in his office doing that paperwork he never works on. Nick and Warrick are probably in the break room playing Playstation or Gamecube, and I suspect Greggo is blasting music from one of the labs.**

**Anyways, I looked around the room for something I could use as a weapon, but to my dismay there is nothing in this room but the mattress I am lying next to. I looked down at the holster on my hip, but my gun is not there. Tch, try explaining that one, Sidle- Um, yeah...I...um...I dropped it somewhere. Sorry! Something tells me that is not going to go over too well with Ecklie or Grissom for that matter.**

**I jumped when I heard the doorknob jiggle. I got to my feet, slowly backing up against the wall, and found my hands balling into fists. I stopped when my back hit the wall and the door was thrown open. In walked three of my captors, standing next to each other and just staring at me. I felt like a caged animal or one of Grissom's bugs- everyone just staring at me. I'm not going to do a back-flip, so sorry to disappoint everyone.**

**One of the women turned to the others and they again huddled in a small group. I tried to decipher what they were saying but it was to no avail, and they all turned toward me and started advancing on me. The will to fight grew inside of me again and I swung at one of them with my right arm. I smiled in triumph as I got one of them in the face and they let out a small cry of pain, but my smile soon disappeared as the other two shot me a cold, icy glare. I felt the toe of one of their boots connect with my stomach, and I fell to the ground, winded. I don't think anything was broken, but that doesn't mean that I didn't feel just as much pain.**

**As I tried to catch my breath I was grabbed my arms and pulled out of the room. I looked around, the room spinning as they jerked me from side to side. They carried me back into the front of the building and threw me down on the floor. I was now surrounded by every single woman in that building, their eyes stabbing into me like daggers. I slowly propped myself up by my arms and looked around for a way to escape, but of course I was totally surrounded with no possible way to get out. One of the women walked off and came back with something in their hands. I squinted to try and figure out what it was, but I couldn't see and was lifted up by my arms once again.**

**I looked around at everyone as the woman who had walked off before stepped forward. She pulled out what she had grabbed and now I had a clear view of it- it was rope. I was wondering what exactly they were going to do with it, as they pulled my arms toward the woman and she wrapped the white rope around them. Again, still not knowing what they were going to do, I thrashed against them- to be truthful, I didn't want to wait and find out. My thrashing did nothing as they tied the rope around my arms and hands tightly. I winced as they made a tight knot. I just stared at them all as they walked outside, still carrying me along with them.**

**I saw a black blob in front of me and I soon figured out what it was- it was a motorcycle. I didn't like where this was going one bit. They pushed me forward and I was greeted by another muscular giant, who grabbed my tied arms and hands and grabbed another rope, tying my hands and arms to another rope connected to the motorcycle. I could now see what they were trying to do and I struggled against the woman as best I could. Finally, I was tied to the motorcycle and one of the women hopped on. I watched in horror as they revved the engine a few times, looking back at me. They were taunting me- they were enjoying the fear that was buiding inside of me.**

**Finally, she put both feet on the pedals and sped off. It took me a moment, but I finally figured it out- crap, this was really going to happen. I felt myself jerked forward and I was thrown off my feet as we sped off. I felt rocks digging into my sides as the women moved forward. Behind us, I could hear the group of women cheering and laughing as I was dragged along. The driver sensed this and made a sharp turn, making me fly to the left before being jerked forward again. I cried out as I felt my side connect with something hard, and I started coughing uncontrollably as dust flew into my face.**

I am sitting in this eighteen-wheeler wondering what I am to do. I looked around the truck for something I could use- a phone, a gun, perhaps. I found nothing, and I jumped out of the truck, walking around to the back. I grabbed the back of the truck and wrapped my fingers around a cold metal handle. I threw it open and I almost flew up with the door as it opened. I jumped into the back of the truck and looked around- there were some old boxes and things like that, but I had to look harder. I was going to get Sara back, no matter what. That was a promise.

I threw one of the boxes open and looked around- there was nothing inside except for a few old boots and a jacket or two. I kicked the box to the side and opened another. My search came up empty, until I smelt something that made me want to gag. This smell...was so familar. A smell I knew a little too well. A smell that should only be coming from the coroner's. Decomp.

I threw some more boxes to the side and found what I was looking for. A rotted corpse, almost at the final stage of decomposition. I kneeled down beside it and observed it- the clothes were rotted along with the body's skin. I noticed the body's hands were held in front of them. This made me wonder, and I grimaced as I held the body's hand up so I could see better. There was something wrapped around the hands and arms, I realized. I grimaced once again as I tore off a piece of what was holding their arms in place. I jumped out of the back of the truck and observed it in the moonlight. I was rope- it looked to be white, though it was hard to tell because it was also a number of colors from bodily fluids leaking onto it.

I sat down in the back of the truck. This was our body from the four-nineteen call. They had stolen it. They obviously had something to do with the body or they wouldn't have stolen it. That mean they had something to hide, and this something was definetly not good. This only made me worry more. What the hell had they done to this poor person in back of me? And what the hell were they going to do to Sara?

I tried to get the image of Sara lying motionless on the ground, arms tied in front of her, looking up at me with cold, lifeless eyes. No, she wasn't going to be killed, I wasn't about to let that happen. I was going to get her back. We were going to go back to Vegas. We were going to laugh with the rest of the team in the break room again drinking our motor-oil coffee. She was going to come back. To us. To me.

**I don't know how much more I can take of this. I can feel cuts and scrapes all over my body, and blood is trickling down my forehead. Everything's getting blurry. I don't know how long we've been at this. It feels like eternity. I might've broken something, it sure feels like it. I just want to lie down right now, why won't they let me lie down? My chest is burning, my head is pounding, and my body is achey. I can't believe I've stayed awake this long through it all. **

**I can feel the motorcycle pick up speed. I can't take any more of this. I feel my body being jerked around from each sharp turn the driver makes, each swift motion making me moan in pain. I look up at the night sky, trying to pick out patterns in the sky. I can feel the moonlight beading down on my face as my eyes start to droop. Finally, I'm being cut a break. I close my eyes entirely as I welcome the darkness that comes and consumes me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! This chapter starts out as an alternation between Cath and Sara's POV once again. To avoid confusion, Cath is now in italic, Sara in bold ;)**

_I can't stand it anymore, I'm not going to wait for some idea to fly into my mind, I'm going after her right now. Some may say that what I am doing is reckless, but I don't much care right now. I've waited far too long in hope of me getting an idea of what I was going to do in order to get Sara back, and I have a strong feeling that something is definetly wrong._

_Thoughts and scenarios are racing through my mind at the speed of light. Ever since I saw that rotted corpse in the back of this truck these thoughts started, and they won't stop. They won't stop until I bring Sara back._

_I saw some faded tire treds along this road I'm going on, so I know I'm getting close. I think I can see a faded building in the distance, though I'm not completely sure. My foot is stomping down on the gas pedal extra hard, my hands are clutching the steering wheel and my knuckles are turning white. Adrenaline is surging through me, giving me an extra boost of energy._

_Now I can see lights in the distance. Lights inside a building. Now I know for sure that I'm close. My fingers are now wrapped as tightly as they can be around the steering wheel, and the gas pedal is down as much as it can go. I can feel my lips curl and my teeth gritting with anxiety. I flash the bright headlights of the truck so I can see what's in front of me. I can see a figure in the distance, lying on the ground a ways from the building._

_I stopped the truck and threw the door open. I stumbled out of the truck to get a better look at what or who this figure was. Squinting from the headlights now blinding me. My steps were small as I approached the figure- I still wasn't sure if this figure was human or animal, and if it was animal I did not want to get my face mauled off. I started running as I noticed the figure was human. I just hoped it wasn't who I feared it was..._

**I woke up after the torture my body had endured. I looked around, slightly disoriented, trying to find out where I was. I could feel my hands still bound in front of me, the ropes slicing into my arms and wrists like knives. I stared straight into the sky, trying to make out constellations in the sky once again. I can see Orian's Belt, I was always able to pick that one out right away.**

**I let out a long sigh, which actually turned out to sound like a cat dying. I turned my head to look from side to side, this small task taking a lot of effort. I closed my eyes. I could feel my teeth chattering and my body shaking unvolunterillaly. It was freezing, and my shoes were now gone.**

**I lied there for a maybe half an hour before I heard something in the distance. I was afraid it was the giant group of monstrous psycho women coming back to finish what they started, but I sighed in relief when I heard a car coming closer. Now I just had to hope that they didn't run me over.**

**I tried sitting up or making some sort of sign that I was lying here. I squinted as I was blinded by two bright headlights and I tried to raise my hands up to shield my eyes. I heard the door open to the vehicle and footsteps. I could immediately make out the figure of the person in front of me as they fell to their knees in front of me.**

Catherine had quickly made the figure out as Sara. She ran over to her and collapsed onto her knees, putting two fingers on her neck to find a pulse. She almost withdrew her hand from the brunette's neck as she made contact with her cold, clammy skin. Catherine found a pulse and started looking Sara over for injuries.

Catherine looked down at her hands, quickly taking note of the torn white rope holding them in place. She tugged at the tight knot, stopping when she heard a pitiful whimper come from the limp form on the ground next to her.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Catherine told her. "Hang on, I'm going to try and find something to cut this rope." Catherine ran back to the truck, leaving Sara alone for a few moments as she jumped inside to look for something to use. She found a pocket knife and jumped back out, running over to Sara and holding her hands up, slicing at the rope. The rope was sliced off and Sara's hands were released. Catherine cradled both of her hands in hers, wincing herself as she saw the now-raw, tender skin and the dark rings around her wrists where the rope had been tied.

"Sara, can you speak to me?" Catherine asked her.

Sara looked up at Catherine, breathing heavily. "Cath?"

"Yeah, honey, it's me."

"I...want to go..home," Sara said, her hands slowly moving to find something to cling onto. Catherine took her hands and squeezed them gently.

"I know Sara, I'm going to get you home," Catherine told her. She took in Sara's full form. She had dirt on her cheeks and clothes, her shoes were gone and her feet looked pretty torn-up. Her arms and hands were red and raw, her clothes were torn revealing the small scrapes and cuts she had. She had a drying stream of blood on her forehead, stopping just above her nose.

Catherine, fighting back tears, looked back down at Sara. "Honey, I need to get you inside the truck."

Sara just nodded weakly. Catherine slowly lifted her up under her arms, making Sara moan in pain a few times. Catherine quickly apologized as she moved her to the truck. When she got to the passenger's side, she lifted her into the seat and reached over her, buckling her inside and closing the door. She ran around to the driver's side and got in, closing the door and starting the truck back up.

"Hang on, Sara," Catherine told her, looking over at her. "We're almost--" And that was when she noticed it. The gas meter was at empty. They were stuck. "No..." Catherine said, trying to start the truck up again. "No, no, no, no, no..." she said, her voice breaking with anger and irritation.

"Cath...what's wrong?" Sara asked from her seat.

Catherine looked over at her, not wanting to admit that they were stuck without any more gas. "It's...it's...we're...out of gas, Sara," Catherine said, lowering her head in defeat.

"No..." Sara whispered. "I just want to go home!" she said, raising her voice as loud as her body would allow at the moment and burying her head in Catherine's shoulder crying.

"I know, Sara," Catherine said, fighting back tears of her own. She couldn't stand to see someone close to her cry, and at the moment she wasn't feeling too hot either. Catherine looked up through the windshield and saw the group of monsters coming toward the truck. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara, hoping that if the women did get near them that she would at least be able to save Sara from any more harm.

Sara looked up to see the giants coming closer and closer and she let out a small scream, holding onto Catherine for dear life. Catherine could see the fear in her colleague's eyes and feel her nails digging into her arms and back. "It's okay Sara, I'm not going to let them hurt you," Catherine whispered.

She shut her eyes tightly as the door was ripped open.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine now felt tears falling down her cheeks as she held Sara tightly in her arms. Here they were, sitting in this truck holding each other like scared children. Sara could feel Catherine's warm tears fall onto her back and soak through the thin material of her shirt. Catherine and Sara both tightened their grip on eachother as the driver's side door of the truck was ripped open and they were once again exposed to the giant group of women.

Catherine shut her eyes tightly, wishing for everything to just disappear as she could hear the women advancing and one of them trying to crawl into the driver's seat. Just as one of the women was about to grab Catherine, screeching tires were heard in the distance. Catherine's head shot up, Sara still holding onto her tightly and she looked around for the source of the noise. Behind her, the group of women was now focused on the screeching tires and the small patrol lights that were now visible.

Two Tahoes and a handful of police patrol cars screeched to a stop about 100 feet away from the truck and the group of women. Brass jumped out of his car, Sofia by his side, their guns drawn. The doors of the Tahoes were thrown open and Greg, Warrick, Nick, and Grissom ran out. Brass and Sofia stepped in front of the rest of the team with their guns pointed at the group of women.

As if synchronized, each woman reached for a hidden weapon they had on them. Brass and Sofia quickly noticed this and advanced on the women, followed by five more officers. "Drop your weapons!" Brass yelled, his gun still held in front of him. "Drop your weapons!" he said again. "Don't make us shoot!" he yelled. The women slowly looked at each other and then each cocked their guns. This was all Brass and the officers needed to hear as they ran at the women and wrestled each of them to the ground.

After the weapons were out of the women's reach, Brass and the officers handcuffed each of the women. As the officers led the women to the patrol cars, all of them thrashing against the officers in protest, Sofia and Brass looked around. They looked in the front of the eighteen-wheeler, only to find the group of frightened and shaking women inside. "Catherine?" Sofia asked, stepping onto the small step of the truck. She slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Catherine? Sara?" she asked, noticing the other woman in the truck.

Catherine turned and looked at Sofia. "How...did you know where we were?" Catherine asked, looking back at Brass and Sofia.

"You have a GPS unit in your cell phone..." Brass started. "Grissom was getting worried because you two were gone for so long. We tried to get ahold of you, but we couldn't, so we traced your phone's location, hoping that it would lead us to you two."

Catherine slowly nodded and turned back to Sara, who was still holding onto Catherine as tightly as she could. "We're going to need an ambulance," Catherine said quietly.

"Is everyone alright? Are you hurt?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine. Sara's not. I don't know what they did but she's in pretty bad shape," Catherine said.

Sofia turned to Brass and with a quick nod, Brass whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. Sofia turned back to Catherine and Sara. "You two can come out, the women are being arrested," Sofia said. Catherine nodded slowly and looked down at Sara.

"Sara?" she asked. "They're being arrested. Everyone's here now, we're safe," Catherine told her. Sara nodded slowly. "An ambulance is going to come, okay?" Catherine asked.

"Okay.." Sara said in a voice no more audible than a whisper. Catherine knew that they could get out of the vehicle, but she didn't want to leave Sara alone, as she still seemed pretty shooken up, and she didn't want to do anything that would make Sara's injuries worse, as she did not know exactly how serious her injuries were.

"Catherine!" Grissom called, running over to the truck. He stopped when he reached them and stood in the path of the open driver's side door.

"Yes?" Catherine said, turning to look at Grissom.

"Are you both okay?" he asked, looking at her and Sara.

"I'm okay, but Sara's not," Catherine said. "An ambulance is coming.."

Grissom nodded as the rest of the team ran over. They each gave Catherine a friendly hug, but they couldn't get to Sara because she refused to let go of Catherine. The ambulance finally arrived and the EMTs ran to the truck. "Maam," one of them said to Catherine. "Can you please come with us so we can make sure you don't have any injuries?"

Catherine looked at the EMT. "I'm fine, my friend's the one who needs medical attention," Catherine said, looking down at Sara. The EMT nodded and they ran around to the passenger's side door, opening it and putting a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Maam, could you come with us?" one of them asked.

Sara quickly shook her head and buried her head in Catherine's chest. Catherine put a hand on Sara's back and rubbed it softly. "Sara, you need to go get checked up, you're in pretty bad shape," Catherine told her.

Sara slowly looked up at Catherine. "...Will you come with me?" she asked.

Catherine shot her a small smile. "Of course, if you want me to." Sara quickly nodded. 

"Okay...I'll go," Sara said, turning to look at the EMT. They grabbed a stretcher and ran back to Sara, helping her out of the truck and onto the stretcher. Catherine jumped out and ran around to Sara's side, jumping into the ambulance next to her and sitting down, holding her hand tightly.

"Thanks Cath," Sara said quietly.

Catherine just nodded. "No problem."

Sara looked at the EMTs as they crawled in the back of the ambulance with both of them and shut the doors, driving off.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine sat with Sara in the sterile white hospital room in silence. She held a steaming cup of coffee in her hands which she took occasional sips of as they waited for a nurse to come in an dress some of Sara's injuries. Sara sat on the white hospital bed indian-style, now dressed in a thin white hospital gown, staring at the floor to her right. Catherine couldn't help but sense a strong insecurity coming from the woman sitting next to her, she wasn't acting herself and she hadn't said much since they'd arrived at the hospital.

Catherine sighed, taking another sip of her coffee and setting it down on the small table next to the bed, crossing her legs and sitting back in the chair. Her leg bounced back and forth a bit as she looked up at the small television positioned on the wall which was not on at the moment. Debating on whether or not she should turn it on or not, the door to the room opened and a tiny nurse walked in with some supplies. Catherine quickly sat forward and shot the nurse a small smile.

"Hello," the tiny but lively nurse said. She was only about 4'9" and had to have been less than 100 pounds. Her pony-tail bounced up and down as she leaned over the sink to wash her hands. When her hands were washed, she slipped on a pair of white latex gloves, very much like the criminalist she was treating at the moment, and walked over to Sara, sitting down at the foot of the bed and rummaging through the small box containing her supplies.

Sara, sitting and still staring blankly at the linoleum floor of the room, remained motionless and made no acknowledgement to the woman who was about to treat her injuries.

"Alright Sara," the nurse said. Sara finally turned to look at the woman once she had said her name. "I'm just going to clean some of the cuts and scrapes so they don't get infected, alright?" the nurse asked. Sara slowly looked up at the nurse and nodded slowly. "Okay," the nurse said, taking out a few cotton balls. She wetted one with some alcohol and stood up, walking over to Sara. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, she began on the gash on her forehead, the alcohol making both Sara and Catherine wince; Catherine who was only watching the exchange.

"Okay..." the woman said, putting down a blood-stained cotton ball. "I think this is going to need stitches," she said in an all-too cheery tone. "I'll stitch that up after we're finished cleaning your other injuries," the woman said, once again going back to her small box to get some more supplies. Wetting another cotton ball, she slowly untied the hospital gown and re-fastened it once her shoulder was exposed. A mean-looking purple and red bruise greeted the three women in the room, right above her shoulder blade followed by a long cut that ended just below her neck.

"This is a long scratch," the woman commented, dabbing again at the scratch, once again making both women wince. Catherine noted Sara was biting the inside of her lip to keep in her whimpers of pain and she took her hand, allowing her to squeeze it as tightly as she needed each time she felt pain. The woman finished cleaning the cut and put a small gauze on it, taping it to keep it in place. "You'll be able to remove and redress these cuts tomorrow," the woman told her, moving back to the foot of the bed to begin the process on another series of cuts and scrapes.

Once the nurse was finished cleaning the cuts, she walked back over to the sink and got a suture kit. Walking back over to the hospital bed, she set the kit down on the bed and opened it up. The woman sat down on the bed next to Sara and began to stitch up the wound, every now and then making Sara wince once again and give Catherine's hand another tight squeeze. After the stitches were finished, the nurse got up and walked back over to the sink, pulling her gloves off and washing her hands. "Alrighty," she said. "You have seven stitches on your forehead. Those are going to need to stay in for a little bit so don't touch or scratch them or we'll have to re-stitch the wound," the woman said, but actually made it sound like more than a threat than anything else. "Goodnight," the woman said with a cheery smile and walked out finally, taking her supplies with her.

One the woman had left the room and the door had closed, Sara let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank god, I never though that Barbie doll was going to leave," Sara said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the bed. Catherine laughed a little and Sara turned to her, shooting her a smile. "I need to thank you, Catherine," she said.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Sara," Catherine told her.

"Yes I do. It was my fault that this whole thing happened and you got us out of it."

"It wasn't your fault. You got sick from the heat, you had no idea that this was going to happen."

Sara shot Catherine a small smile. "Thanks, Cath."

"No problem."

Sara nodded a little before fidgeting uncomfortably. "Ugh...these dressings are so itchy," she muttered, squirming around not unlike a worm to try and scratch her back.

"Careful, Sara," Catherine told her. "You don't want Nurse Barbie to have to fix it again, do you?" Catherine asked. Sara shot her an annoyed look and and Catherine couldn't help but giggle.

Sara grunted, sitting up. "Please scratch my back, I swear, I can't stand it anymore. I don't care if she has to come back and fix the dressing, just please scratch it!" Sara said, turning her back to Catherine.

Catherine laughed. "Alright, but don't yell at me if she comes back and really does have to fix the dressing. Oh, and don't tell her I did it, either, you begged me," Catherine said with a smile, turning her attention to her back. "Alright...which one is it?" she asked.

"It's below my left back bone," Sara told her.

Catherine nodded and slowly moved the small opening in the back of the gown so she could find the dressing. She winced as she found it, greeted again by a mottle of purple and red. She put a hand under the dressing. "Is this where it's itchy?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded. "Now stop talking and scratch, woman!"

Catherine laughed and scratched it as softly and gently as she could so as not to disturb the dressing. She was interrupted by an annoyed groan coming from Sara. "What?" Catherine asked.

"Harder!"

"I can't! I don't want to hurt you and I might disturb the dressing!"

Sara rolled her eyes and with a sigh, laid back on the bed and began her squirming to try and scratch the itch. "Be careful!" Catherine told her. Sara ignored her and finally stopped, her body growing limp as she let out a deep sigh.

"There," Sara said. "And it's not bleeding, thank you very much."

"I was just making sure," Catherine told her. "It's just like with Lindsey when she had the chicken pox. Obviously 'don't scratch' means the opposite to kids."

"Well, she is your daughter."

Catherine laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sara smiled. "I'm just saying, she's got stubborness, and she had to get it from somewhere..."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm stubborn. Alright, I suppose I am. But you're one to talk, Ms. Sidle."

Sara shrugged. "It's a flaw."

Catherine smiled and looked down at the floor. "When do they let you out of here?"

Sara sighed, rolling over on her side and pulling the sheets with her, wrapping them tightly around herself. "I have to stay the night for observation and I can go home tomorrow."

"Are you going to be okay alone at your house?"

Sara turned to Catherine, raising a brow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I'm just saying...you know, since you're injured, it might be nice to have someone around to help. You could stay with me until you're feeling better."

Sara considered this for a minute. She agreed with what Catherine was saying, and her cold, empty apartment didn't seem very appetizing. And also, in truth, she really didn't want to be alone. Sara shot her a smile and nodded slowly. "Okay. Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. I did suggest it in the first place, didn't I? And Lindsey would have a ball knowing that you would be staying with us for a few days, she's so bored of me," Catherine said with a laugh.

Sara smiled. "Alright, Cath. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Try to get some rest," Catherine said with a smile, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sara smiled and slowly layed back down on the bed and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love you guys! Thankies for the reviews, I love reading them all! **

Catherine led Sara into her house, walking into the kitchen and throwing her keys on the counter. Sara walked into the entryway and set her the bags containing her things down by the wall, looking around at the picture frames and paintings on the walls. "Wow, this is really big.." Sara observed, still looking around.

Catherine sighed, opening the fridge. "Well, it certainly didn't seem big enough when Lindsey was little."

Sara laughed. "Say...speaking of Lindsey, where is she?"

Catherine stood up, holding a water bottle in her hands and closing the refridgerator door. "She's at her friend's house, but she should be back later. Just be happy that you'll get to rest before she comes," Catherine said with a smile before taking a long sip from her water bottle. Setting it down, she screwed the cap back on and clapped her hands together. "Alright, take a seat on the couch."

Sara blinked, turning to look at her in confusion. "Um...what?"

"Take a seat on the couch."

"But...why?"

"Because I need to redress your injuries."

Sara finally remembered the nurse telling them that they would need to fix them that day and she sighed deeply, not really looking forward to it. "Oh...I see...alright," she said, walking into the living room and taking a seat in the middle of the couch.

Catherine walked into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and other things. Walking into the living room, she set the items down on the coffee table and took a seat next to Sara. "Okay..." she said, a hand reaching for her forehead. "This might hurt a little.."

"It's okay," Sara told her.

Catherine nodded, slowly pulling at the small gauze positioned on her forehead over her stitches. Sara winced as it pulled on the wound and finally let out a hiss of pain as it was pulled off completely. "Sorry," Catherine said again, setting the bloodied gauze down on the table.

"Like I said, it's okay, don't worry about hurting me or this will never get done," Sara said with a small smile.

Catherine shot her a smile and nodded slowly, reaching for another gauze. Pressing it against her forehead, she reached down for some tape and ripped a piece off, taping the gauze in place. Catherine put the tape down and looked down at her. "Um...you're going to need to.." Catherine said, motioning to her shirt.

Sara sighed, slowly lifting her shirt up over her head. Setting it down on the couch next to her, she was left in a white tank top. Catherine spotted the other wound on her shoulder and slowly pulled the strap on the shirt down so she could get to it. Running her fingers over the wound, she winced. "This looks really bad," Catherine said quietly.

Sara looked up at her. "It's okay, it could have been a lot worse."

Catherine looked over at her. "I know, but..." She slowly pulled at the gauze. "You were the one who got hurt..."

"It's nothing, it's just a few scratches. Really, I'm okay."

Catherine just weakly nodded as she pulled the gauze off. The wound she uncovered did not look like 'just a scratch'. Slowly, she ran her fingers over the uncovered wound, stopping only when Sara winced. "Sorry!" Catherine apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you.." she said, looking down at the floor.

Sara smiled a little. "It's okay," she said. Looking down at the table, she handed her a fresh gauze and some tape. "So are you going to get this over with or just stare at it?" Sara asked with a smirk.

Catherine laughed a little, taking the gauze and tape from her. "Well, I suppose I could," Catherine said with a smile, placing the gauze over the wound and again taping it in place. Catherine looked above the wound and spotted the scar she had shown her earlier. Catherine had the strongest urge to touch it...her hand slowly moved toward it and hovered above it, not so sure if she should touch it or not.

"Catherine?" Sara asked. Catherine blinked, turning to her. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

Catherine nodded quickly. "Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something.." she said quickly, turning to look at the supplies on the table. "Um...where are the other wounds?" she asked. She watched as Sara slowly lifted the tank top and turned her back to face Catherine. She looked down at her lower back, noting the bloodied and taped gauze.

"Okay.." Catherine said, pulling the gauze off and slowly redressing it. She looked up the rest of her back. There were more scars...and Catherine only wondered if they too were from her parents. Catherine found herself becoming angry. How could someone possibly do that to their own flesh and blood? Their own child?

"Cath?" Sara said. "You seem...distracted."

Catherine's hand slowly traced across her back. "There...are..more scars," Catherine said quietly.

Sara turned to Catherine, looking into her eyes. "Cath..are..you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I...just don't understand...how someone could do that..to their own children," she whispered.

"Catherine, look at me," Sara said. Catherine slowly looked her in the eye. "Catherine, I'm here, I'm breathing. I'm alive."

"I...know," Catherine said. "How...can..you just...wave it aside?" she asked.

Sara sighed deeply, leaning back against the couch. "I can't," she said quietly. "And I don't. I...still think about it...I...still have nightmares. There are days...where..I can see them. I can hear them," Sara said, looking at the floor. Slowly, she turned her head to face Catherine. "But I don't want you to worry about it. It's my problem, alright?" she asked.

Catherine just nodded slowly. "Okay...um..I should finish dressing these wounds," Catherine said quickly. Sara turned her back to her once again and Catherine continued to dress her wounds. Once she was finished, she took the supplies back to the bathroom and walked into the living room once again. "Okay...you should go ahead and try to get some rest," Catherine told her. "Lindsey will be home in a few hours.."

Sara nodded slowly and layed down on the couch, closing her eyes as she got into a comfortable position. Catherine walked into the kitchen and took another swig of her water bottle, sighing deeply as she set it down again. She couldn't get those scars out of her mind...they were forever a reminder of her childhood, and even though Sara had told Catherine not to worry about it, she was.

She walked into the living room and looked over at the sleeping brunette on the couch. She was already fast asleep and Catherine walked over to a chair next to her, taking the blanket thrown over it and draping it over her sleeping form. Wrapping it around her, Catherine smiled down at her and slowly walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews:)**

After about two hours of pure silence and bliss, the door to the house was thrown open and Lindsey ran through the doorway, throwing her bag down on the floor of the entryway and running into the living room.

"Mom!" Lindsey called. "Where's--" And then she noticed Sara was there, lying on the couch and twitching slightly as she woke up. "Mom!" Lindsey yelled.

Catherine sighed, walking into the living room. "What is it, Lindsey?"

"Sara's here!"

"I know she is."

"Why is she here?"

"She's a little injured, she's just going to stay with us for a little while she rest up until she feels better."

Catherine cringed as a loud squeaky scream emitted from her daughter and watched as she ran over to Sara and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. Sara cracked an eye open, smiling at the small blonde in front of her. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi!" Lindsey said, allowing Sara to lift her into her lap as she sat up. Lindsey smiled up at her, wrapping her arms around her own and squeezing tightly. Sara winced involuntarily, hoping that the little girl wouldn't see. Lindsey quickly let go. "Did I hurt you?" she asked quickly.

Sara smiled. "No, it's alright," she told her.

"What happened?"

Sara looked at Lindsey and then at Catherine. She laughed a little bit. "Well...um..it's a long story, so maybe we can tell you later," Sara said.

Lindsey nodded. "I don't like long stories, they're boring!"

Sara laughed. "Well, what would you like to do, Lindsey?"

Lindsey thought for a minute. Catherine grimaced. This was it. Those single words pouring from Sara's mouth were a death sentence. The second she finished her question Catherine knew her friend was not going to get a moment's peace now.

"I'll be right back!" Lindsey said happily, jumping off of her lap and running down the hallway. Sara couldn't help but laugh at the girl's energy and enthusiasm.

"You're not going to get a moment's peace," Catherine whispered.

Sara smiled up at her. "I know."

This brought a smile to Catherine's face. As soon as Lindsey came back with some things from her room, Sara lifted her back onto the couch so that she sat next to her. Lindsey had brought her dolls and accesories from her room and handed her one.

"Here, this is yours," Lindsey told her. She picked up another doll. "Okay, you see, these two are best friends." Sara listened to her talk about the dolls as if they were real people, playing out an entire scenario- it actually sounded like a soap opera.

Catherine smiled as she watched the two play together, but she couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness hit her. She thought about it for a minute- she doubted Sara had many nice things or dolls to play with when she was younger. The image of a tiny Sara sitting in the corner of the room with a torn teddy bear entered her mind, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Mommy!" Lindsey called.

Catherine blinked, turning to look at Lindsey and Sara sitting on the floor now holding the dolls in their hands. "What, Linds?" she asked, trying to keep the tears from falling.''

"Come play with us! We need someone to play the evil twin brother!"

Catherine laughed a little. "Why do I have to be the evil twin brother?"

"Because!" Lindsey said.

Sara laughed, patting the floor next to her. "Come on, Cath! This is getting interesting!"

Catherine laughed, walking over to the two and sitting down beside them. Lindsey handed her one of the dolls.

"Now you see..." Lindsey started. "Adolfo's evil twin brother Roldolfo is actually seeing Adolfo's girlfriend."

Catherine blinked- did her daughter just say that? "Wow, Linds..that's...quite a scenario."

"I'm not finished yet!" Lindsey whined. Sara laughed as she looked over at Catherine who only gave her a confused look. She cleared her throat, "Okay, so," she said. "Where was I before I was _rudely_ interrupted?" Sara laughed again as Catherine shot her a look. Before they could say anything, Lindsey continued, "Oh, yes, Rodolfo! He is secretly seeing Jenna, Adolfo's girlfriend, but he doesn't know it! Nor does his girlfriend Julia!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "So..." she said. "I'm Rodolfo..."

Lindsey nodded. "Precisely!" Sara laughed again. "So.." she said. "I am Adolfo," she said. "And..." She turned around to look for the other dolls. "I'm also Julia! Sara is Jenna!"

Catherine looked over at Sara, smiling a bit. "Congratulations, Jenna."

Sara giggled. "Thank you, Rodolfo."

Lindsey laughed before saying, "Okay! Let's start!"

For the next few hours, Sara, Lindsey, and Catherine were playing with the dolls. Catherine was almost afraid for a second- the details into this whole doll story were very accurate...hauntingly accurate. She almost asked where she got the idea for the story but she decided against it. She didn't want to ruin the good time they were all having.

"Okay!" Lindsey said. "To be continued!" She quickly got up off of the floor and ran into her bedroom. "I'm going to go get that movie!" she called before disappearing into her room.

Sara laughed, turning to look at Catherine. "She's so energetic."

Catherine sighed, taking a seat down next to her. With a smile, she said, "This is nothing."

Sara laughed again. "Oh, I needed to ask you," she started. "How did she get the scenario for that doll thing? That was so..."

"Believable?" Catherine finished. "Yeah, I thought so too. I think Lindsey's been watching Grandma's soaps again." Sara laughed again. Catherine smiled. She loved to see her laugh, it brought a smile to her face, and it made her feel good, especially because she didn't see Sara laugh that often.

"I'm back!" Lindsey yelled, running into the living room. "Did you miss me?" she asked with a smile.

Sara smiled, pulling her onto the couch by her. "Yes we did."

Lindsey smiled and tossed the DVD case she grabbed from her room to Catherine. "Put it on, Mommy!"

Catherine pouted. "Why do I have to put it on?"

"Because you're the mom!" Lindsey said.

Sara giggled and Lindsey joined in as Catherine walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in. Turning the TV on, she walked back to the couch. "Alright you two, stop laughing or I'll have to turn the TV off."

Lindsey just laughed harder, holding on tightly to Sara's arm. Sara started laughing harder too- the little girl's laugh must've hit something in both of the older women because very soon they all started laughing, completely forgetting about the movie.

Eventually, Sara had fallen asleep on the couch. Lindsey looked over at Catherine. "Mommy.." she whispered. "Sara's asleep."

Catherine nodded. "I know she is," she whispered back. "Why don't I take you to bed now?"

Lindsey nodded and got off of the couch tiredly, but not before hugging Sara again tightly. Lindsey smiled and walked over to Catherine. She lifted her into her arms, and kissed her daughter's lower neck, somewhere she knew she was ticklish.

Lindsey let out a squeaky giggle. "Mommy!" she said quietly.

"Lindsey!" Catherine said with a smile as she carried her to her bedroom. She set her down on her twin bed, pulling the pink sheets and comfortable over her and tucking her in tightly. Lindsey grabbed her stuffed pink unicorn and squeezed it tightly as she layed down on her pillow. "Mommy," Lindsey whispered.

"What?" Catherine whispered back.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked.

Catherine thought for a minute and then smiled, sitting down in the little chair Lindsey had in her room that went to a set of a table and chairs that she knew Lindsey colored on and had tea parties on. "Sure," Catherine said. Pulling the chair closer to her bed, Lindsey snuggled closer, squeezing the unicorn tightly.

"Once apon a time," Catherine started, still talking in a whisper so as not to disturb Sara in the other room. "There was a princess. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes anyone had ever seen. She was so beautiful that even the sun himself looked down apon her. Her smile could calm storms," Catherine told her, softly rubbing the small hand she held in her own.

"The one thing that no one knew..." Catherine whispered. "Was that her father, the King, hurt his wife the Queen and his daughter, the princess. They never told anybody," she said.

"Why wouldn't they tell anybody?" Lindsey asked.

"They were scared. The King ruled the kingdom, they didn't have as much power as he did," Catherine whispered. "Things went on the same way for a few years, until the kingdom was having their yearly grand ball. The princess was finally old enough to attend."

"Did she have a pretty dress?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine smiled. "She had a beautiful dress. It was made of the finest silk in the land, and she had a tiara to go with it."

"What did it look like?" Lindsey asked.

"It was pure silver and covered in diamonds," Catherine told her. She watched as her daughter tried to picture the fictional tiara in her mind and smiled. "At the ball, she went to greet the guests. As she was greeting them, she spotted a prince from one of the other kingdoms."

Lindsey smiled. "Was he cute?"

Catherine smiled. "He was the most handsome man the princess had ever seen. He walked up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. She agreed and they started dancing and talking together. But this did not go over well with her father," she whispered. "The King was furious, and he tried to hurt the princess."

"In front of all those people?" Lindsey asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Catherine nodded. "So the prince stood up to the King. He wasn't going to let him hurt the princess. The Queen joined the prince and pretty soon the entire kingdom had stood up against the King himself."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"The Queen became the ruler of the kingdom, and the King was thrown in the dungeon," she told her.

"For a long time?" Lindsey asked.

"For a very long time," she said with a smile. "And the princess moved away with the prince and they started a kingdom of their own. And they all lived happily ever after."

"Except for the King," Lindsey corrected.

Catherine laughed. "That's right."

Lindsey smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before laying back down on her pillow. "Thanks, Mommy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby," Catherine said with a smile, planting a kiss on the back of her head. "Love you."

"Love you too," Lindsey whispered.

Catherine smiled, walking out of Lindsey's room and into the living room. Finding Sara still asleep on the couch, she smiled as she took a seat next to her in a recliner. She folded her hands over one another and whispered with a smile, "And they all lived happily ever after."

The End


End file.
